STRUCTURE OF NEPTONIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories , which could not lead to the correct nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws, which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for the discovery of nuclear force and structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism (See my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Neptunium (Np) is an artificial element, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope to be synthesized was Np-239 in 1940, produced by bombarding U-238 with neutrons to produce U-239, which then underwent beta decay to Np-239. Trace quantities are found in nature from neutron capture by uranium atoms. Twenty neptunium radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Np-237 with a half-life of 2.14 million years, Np-236 with a half-life of 154,000 years, and Np-235 with a half-life of 396.1 days. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 4.5 days, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 50 minutes. This element also has 4 meta states. The isotopes of neptunium range in atomic weight from 225.0339 u (Np-225) to 244.068 u (Np-244). The primary decay mode before the most stable isotope, Np-237, is electron capture (with a good deal of alpha emission), and the primary mode after is beta emission. The primary decay products before Np-237 are isotopes of uranium and protactinium, and the primary products after are isotopes of plutonium. ' ' Comparing the neptonium-186 (core) of 93 protons and 93 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that they break the high symmetry of lead which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0 providing 44 blank positions. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). After a careful analysis I found that the Np-186 provides 51 blank positions for constructing the long-lived Np-237 with S = +5/2. The long-lived Np-237 is based on the Np-186 (core) having S = +3 , because the additional p93 and n93 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line ( +UHL). Also one deuteron of the down horizontal line (-DHL) changes the spin from S = -1 to S =+1 giving S =+2 . Particularly it goes from the -DHL to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line. Here the 51 extra neutrons cannot give a stable structure but the long-lived Np-237 with S = +5/2, because the pp repulsions of long range always overcome such pn bonds. Note that the Np-237 of 51 extra neutrons has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 26 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +3 + 25(+1/2) + 26(-1/2) = +5/2 ' On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Np-237 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Np-229, Np-231, Np-232, Np-233, Np-235, Np-237, Np-238, Np239 AND Np-241 ' The structures of this group of the above unstable nuclides including the long-lived Np-237 are based also on the same structure of Np-186 (core) having S = +3 . For example the unstable Np-241 with S = +5/2 of 55 extra neutrons has 22 extra neutrons of positive spins and 23 neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +3 + 22(+1/2) + 23(-1/2) = +5/2 Here the 51 extra neutrons fill the 51 blank positions with two bonds per neutron , while the 4 extra neutrons which are more than those of the long-lived Np-237 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Np-234 AND Np-242 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of these unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Np-186 (core) having S = +1, because the additional p93 and n93 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). For example the unstable Np-242 with S = +1 has 56 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Here the 51 extra neutrons fill the 51 blank positions , while the 5 extra neutrons which are more than those of Np-237 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Np-227 AND Np-243 ' After a careful analysis we found that the structures of these unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Np-186 (core) having S = -3, because the additional p93 and n93 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line (-DHL). In this case also one deuteron of the up horizontal line (+UHL) changes the spin from S = +1 to S =-1 giving S = -2. Particularly it goes to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down horizontal line existing under the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Np-243 with S = -5/2 of 57 extra neutrons, has 29 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -3 + 29(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = -5/2 Here the 51 extra neutrons fill the 51 blank positions, while the 6 extra neutrons which are more than those of Np-237 make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Np-225, Np-236, AND Np-244 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of these unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Np-186 (core) having S = -5, because the additional p93 and n93 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line (-DHL). In this case also the two deuteron of the up horizontal line (+UHL) change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the down horizontal line existing under the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Np-244 with S = -7 of 58 extra neutrons has 27 extra neutrons of positive spins and 31 extraneutrons of negative spins. That is S = -5 + 27(+1/2) + 31(-1/2) = -7 Here the 51 extra neutrons fill the 51 blank positions, while the 7 extra neutrons which are more than those of Np-237 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts